monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ryunouksas
Ryunouksas (Ryunouksas veniferous), The Acidic Punisher, is an acidic Brute Wyvern that, like Deviljho, does not have a specific habitat, although it is examined to not like cold weather, as it is weak to ice. It is slightly related to Brachydios, but rather than punching, it sprays and spits acid, similar to that of a Chameleos. It also charges with its sharp and triangular crest, which has a certain color showing what it's going to spit; for example, the yellow part of the crest will glow when it is preparing to spit paralysis gasses, purple when poison, and green when acid. Its feet have a claw on each side, in order to maintain traction in the many climates it lives in. Its tail can be severed, and the horns, crest, and dorsal spine can be broken. If hit with a Flash Bomb on the way up, it will fall on its back and be stunned for a whole minute. In Rage Mode, the Ryunouksas will huff acidic gas and its stripes will turn to a darker shade of green. Attacks Charge-''' The Ryunouksas lowers its head and charges at its target, its sharp crest doing moderate to high damage. 'Tail Whip-' The Ryunouksas spins around 180 degrees, its tail knocking away any hunters and doing low to moderate damage. 'Acid Spit-' The green part of the crest begins to glow for about a second before a ball of acid is spat from the brute wyvern's mouth, lowering sharpness to the color below the current sharpness if blocked. If it hits, then the hunter get an effect similar to poison, although it decreases the current Stamina amount by 25. 'Acid Spray-' The green part of the crest begins to flash for five seconds, before the beast releases an acidic cloud, similar to Deviljho's dragon breath. Like the Acid Spit, it will decrease sharpness if blocked and decrease Stamina if it hits. 'Poison Spit-' The purple part of the crest begins to glow for about a second before a ball of poison is spat at the Hunter, obviously poisoning them if hit. This is blockable, however. 'Paralysis Spray-' The yellow part of the crest begins to flash for three seconds before the Ryunouksas sprays a cloud of paralysis gas at the hunter, in the similar fashion of Chameleos's acid spray. Obviously causes paralysis for a few seconds if it hits. Unblockable. 'Bite-' The Ryunouksas snaps at the Hunter, doing moderate damage to the Hunter. 'Bonecrushing Bite-' The Ryunouksas charges at the hunter before stopping in front of them and leaping onto them, pinning them. The beast then begins to bite on the Hunter's sides, attempting to snap their ribcage and crush their organs. Button mashing and dung bombs can stop this attack. If the attack is successful, this does high damage. 'Hip Check-' The monster does a hip check, knocking away hunters from its body and doing low damage. 'Stomp-' The Ryunouksas does the same stomp that Deviljho does, causing low damage and knocking the hunters away. 'Double Snap-' The Ryunouksas backs up a little and snaps at the hunter twice, similar to what Tigrex does, doing moderate damage. 'Tail Swing-' The Ryunouksas swings its tail from side to side, knocking away any hunters attacking from behind and doing low to moderate damage. 'Wall Climb-' A G-Rank exclusive attack. The Ryunouksas will run up the wall with using its claws. Not really an attack, but it can be stopped with a flash bomb or be used for an attack from the wall. 'Wall Acid Spray-' After climbing onto the wall, the Ryunouksas will spray acid at the hunter, dealing high damage and doing what its acid does. 'Divebomb-' After climbing onto the wall, the Ryunouksas leaps off and attempts to land on the hunter. If it is successful, then it can be either a pin attack or just be a normal attack that deals moderate to high damage. '''Acid Plumes- In High Rank and G-Rank quests only. This can be used after a Stomp, a Hip Check, a Divebomb, or an Acid Spray. Weapons Great Sword - Acidic Cleaver Dual Swords - Double Toxins Hammer - Crest Slammer Gunlance - Shielded Burn Bowgun Set - Ryu Bazooka Carves Tail Carves Taxonomy Kingdom: Animals Phylum: Vertebrates Class: Reptiles Order: Wyverns Family: Brute Wyverns Genus/Species: Ryunouksas veniferous Ecology The Ryunouksas usually hunts alone or in pairs, much like Allosaurids. The females are larger than the males and tend to be more aggressive, especially when pregnant or when young are near by. These brute wyverns eat the monsters that are in their area. Since they reclude mostly in the desert, their main prey sources include Apceros, Genprey, and Cephalos. They will, however, eat the severed tails of other monsters, like Tigrex or Teostra. A mother Ryunouksas will usually attack a den belonging to another monster, such as Jaggi. After warding the monsters away, she will burrow the ground until it is large enough for her to fit in. She will then lay about seven eggs; however, only three of these eggs will hatch at most times. These brute wyverns have a bite that can destroy scales and break bones, if they bit down hard enough. Their tails bear a paddle-like weapon, similar to Lagiacrus, and can be quite destructive when swung. However, if a Ryunouksas's crest is broken off, then they will go into shock, as it is part of their nervous system. The Ryunouksas is no match for a Deviljho or an Elder Dragon, although they have been observed scavenging from Tigrex and even fighting them over food. Trivia *Ryunouksas has a polar subspecies that is more powerful. However, the males are larger than the females in this subspecies, which is unusual, as the Ryunouksas has the exact opposite. *If the crest of the Ryunouksas is broken, then the beast will sometimes attack aimlessly, leaving it open for attacks. However, it will also enter Rage Mode until it is captured or killed. *Ryunouksas is a predator/scavenger. *Qurupeco will sometimes call the Ryunouksas. Interestingly, if it does this, then the Ryunouksas will follow the Bird Wyvern throughout the map, and this can be a problem if the hunters are in need of capturing the Qurupeco. *Despite being an acidic wyvern, its species is veniferous which oddly means "venom" in Latin. *When low on Stamina, Ryunouksas will sometimes snatch a Remobra out of the air by its neck. The sound of snapping bones can be heard after this, and the Brute Wyvern will drop the Remobra and then proceed to eat it normally. *G-Rank Ryunouksas can run up walls due to its durable foot claws. It will sometimes divebomb the hunter from the wall or even spray acid. *If it is attacked by a small monster, then it will spit acid at the monster that attacked it, killing it. Category:Brute Wyverns Category:Monster Creation